Wings to Wings
by criticalanalyzer
Summary: The flock got ahold of a special version of Apples to Apples--what mess will they get themselves into this time? Two years after FW, living with Dr. Martinez. Fax.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my first story--Apples to Apples! I'm assuming that you know the instructions. If you don't, there is a link from my profile.  
Disclaimer: I do not own _Maximum Ride_, James Patterson does. I do not own Gepetto's, the toy store, and I do not own the game Apples to Apples. Wow, that's a lot I don't own. I must be poor.**

**Wings to Wings  
Chapter One: Actually getting the game**

The flock and I had decided to move in with my mom, at least for now. It couldn't be permanent, but it was summer. It had been two years since Itex was destroyed, and there were no more Erasers or Flyboys after us. We could afford a rest, right?

That's what I told myself. I didn't like it in the long run, but it was nice for now. I was sure that come September or so, when they tried to make us go to school, I was going to leave with my flock.

Mom had bought a bigger house, and she and Ella had moved out into more the countryside of Arizona. It wasn't too hot, though I would have loved it if we were near the beach. As it was, Nudge and Angel shared a room with Total and Akila, Iggy and the Gasman shared one, Fang, Ella, and I each had our own. And there was a guesthouse for when Jeb visited.

My room was really nice, on the second floor. My window looked out on the wonderful view of the landscape, and it was big enough—without a screen!—that I could easily jump out to go fly around.

That was really nice. We could fly around without being under observation, and nobody was around to see us but our family.

Family. It was nice. For now.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Fang and I woke up one morning at the same time, and we went flying together. We drifted along the wind currents lazily, and I loved the wind blowing through my short hair.

"I think we should go to town and buy some games," I said abruptly.

Fang looked at me from where he was next to me. He shook his hair out of his face, and I raised my eyebrows. "What kind?"

He just loved talking, didn't he?

"Well, I don't know. Some board games, maybe," I replied, beating my wings and raising higher. Fang followed.

"Okay," Fang agreed. "Sounds good. Should we go now?" He made as if to fly to the town.

"We need money," I said. "And we need to tell Mom we're going."

Fang grinned. "It's odd, isn't it?  
"Compared to what it used to be, yes."

We flew back to the house, and into the living room. It was neat that Mom had put in a glass wall on the first floor that we could go in and out of. It was usually open.

Mom was there cooking breakfast with Iggy in the kitchen. It still blew my mind that he was such a good cook, and it was funny that he could see whatever the colors were on things.

She and Iggy looked up at our arrival. Ella was sitting at the table doing a puzzle.

"Hey Fang, Max," Iggy said, nodding and going back to his cooking.

Mom shook her head. "Iggy, you're amazing. So Max and Fang, how is it out there?"

I shook my wings out and folded them in. Fang leaned against the back of the couch in the living room.

"It's nice and sunny," I said.

"You're so lucky you can fly," Ella sighed. She was fourteen now, the same age I had been when I met her.

I laughed. "It comes with some repercussions, Ella," I told her.

"Max wanted to borrow money to go to town to buy some board games," Fang said, not beating around the bush.

"That sounds like a good idea," Mom said. She inclined her head to where her purse was. "Take some from my wallet." She flipped the eggs in the pan as Iggy started scrambling some more. "Do you want breakfast first before you go?"

"The flock'll wake up and beg to come," Fang explained. "Easier to go now."

Mom nodded. "Good reasoning. Are you going to fly?"

"Jeez, 20 questions," I muttered as I grabbed some money. Fang chuckled. "Yeah, we'll fly. Our secret's out, so we can just go in public. Bye!"

I ran out the door and launched myself into the air, swinging around over the top of the house to go toward the town. Fang flew right below me.

"Did you bring a weapon of some sort?" Fang asked as we flew.

"Why?"

"To repel the crowds that are going to swarm around us as we go there," Fang said. "It's annoying."

"You know, you've started talking more lately," I said. I didn't mention that it was mostly to me. "It's interesting, knowing what you're thinking. And you never show that it's annoying."

Fang rolled over in the air, letting his wingtip whack me in the chest. I soared higher and laughed.

"I didn't bring anything," I answered. "Want to race?"

"No," Fang replied. "Want to have a stealth contest?"

"Fair point," I conceded. "But still…race ya!"

I hurtled forward through the air at what must have been close to 200 mph. It was awesome! I slowed down at the nearest town's perimeter and waited for Fang. I went higher up in the air so that the humans couldn't see me clearly.

Fang caught up soon, shaking his head. "That's not fair," he argued.

I shrugged. "All's fair in love and war." That popped out before I could stop it. I mentally smacked myself.

Fang grinned mischievously. "Oh, I had forgotten that you loved me _this much_," he teased, holding his arms out.

I launched myself at him, spinning as I went. It was a move we had made up flying in these open area.

Fang dodged it easily, grabbing my wings and holding me to him. "You just lost. Now let's go get some games." He dropped me and I glided down into town, still above the buildings. Fang was right above me this time.

I heard exclamations and saw people pointing at us, yelling. I smiled and waved to acknowledge them. Humans would never stop being surprised.

"Where's the toy shop?" I asked Fang, rolling over so I was upside down. It had taken much trial and error—and falls to learn to do that. Try doing that move—while talking—in a town. I heard more exclamations from down below.

"I don't know, Miss Show-off. What reason have I had to go into a toy shop here?" Fang asked.

I sighed. "Time to land and ask directions."

Fang groaned, but we both descended. I flipped over first, though, and we touched down on the sidewalk.

I looked around. Oh no. People were walking toward us—some running.

I folded in my wings. "Is this how celebrities feel?" I asked Fang.

"I assume. And we are celebrities."

I took a step back. And bumped into someone. I turned around. It was a mother, with a daughter of about eight or nine years. Angel's age.

"Excuse me," I said. "Sorry." Fang snickered from behind me.

"It's quite alright," the woman said. Her daughter was hiding behind her skirts.

I bent down, thinking of Angel some more. I looked at the girl, who blushed.

"Hi," I said. "I'm Max. Can you tell me where the toy store is? I'm getting a game for my siblings. One of them is your age. Her name's Angel."

"You have wings," the girl whispered. She stepped out from behind her mom. "I'm Ginger." I noticed her flaming red hair. "The toy store is that way." She pointed down a street to our left. "It's called _Gepetto'_s."

"Thank you," I said, waving and smiling. I stood up and turned to face Fang. "Let's go."

We jogged down the street, tucking in our wings tighter. We crossed the street and headed down the one that Ginger had pointed to.

"You're quite the charmer," Fang said as soon as we were out of earshot of the girl.

"You need to stop with these…old references!" I scolded him. "It's like a Max Rolodex of embarrassing stories."

Fang nodded, pointing his finger at me. "Now that's a good name for it. The Max Rolodex of Embarrassing Stories. I'll publish that book someday."

I punched Fang's shoulder as we stopped in front of the toy store. We walked in and looked around.

There were games, stuffed animals, and toys galore. We headed over to the shelf of board games. There were card games next to it as well.

"What to get?" I asked Fang.

Fang shrugged. "Whatever looks good and fun, I say."

"You looking for a board game?" A boy's voice said. I turned around to see a teenager with really bad acne standing there. He had a nametag—an employee.

"Yes," I answered. I don't know why, but he gave me a bad vibe.

"I recommend the card games, actually. Like Apples to Apples." He grabbed a box that was red with apples all over it.

He explained how to play it.

I looked at Fang, who nodded. "I guess we'll take it," I said. I reached into my pocket for money.

The boy waved a hand. "For you, I'll pay for it. It's an honor to meet Maximum Ride, the girl with wings. You're famous."

"When's he going to get down on one knee and kiss your hand?" Fang muttered. "This is going in the rolodex."

I shot Fang the bird. He just grinned.

"And I'll give you the special game that just came in. Only one edition of it."

"What's that?" I asked suspiciously.

"It has extra cards that you can name yourself. It's more fun that way," the employee explained.

"Fine," I said. "Let's have it."

He swept me a bow…

An agonizing five minutes later, Fang and I were taking off from outside the shop.

"That was too good," Fang cracked up, holding his sides.

"Need me to hold you up while you fly?" I asked sarcastically, holding the game.

We flew back with no other eventful happenings. We returned through the door to find everyone having eaten. Fang and I grabbed something quick to eat as everyone else assembled at the table. Mom was gone, having driven into town to work already.

Ella read the instructions as Fang and I ate. **(link from my profile to instructions, too long to go into in the story)**

Nudge nodded enthusiastically. "It sounds great! I think it'll be really fun! And I'm really glad that you can play with us, Iggy. I mean, it might take longer, but still." Fang elbowed her.

Ella was at the head of the table, or rather we were gathered around our large "coffee" table in the living room. Why do they call it a coffee table? I mean, we don't drink coffee, Nudge would combust from all the caffeine, and Mom never even puts coffee on it.

I was on Ella's right, and Fang was next to me, then Nudge. We were all sitting on the couch. Iggy was sitting on a chair at the other end of the table, and Angel and Gazzy were sitting on cushions opposite me.

"Oh and Angel?" Angel looked up at me.

_Stay out of our heads!_ I told her in my mind. She grinned.

"I'll try, Max," Angel promised.

"And no influencing the judge or anything."

"I'll try, Max."

I nodded, satisfied. "Then deal the cards, Ella."

**How was it? Review please! If you have an idea, just PM me, and I might include it. And yes, there will be other things going on in here besides Apples to Apples. Faxness, teasing, the rolodex, and other funny stuff. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next chapter! This is dedicated to all the reviewers I got, thank you so much! It means a lot.  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything. The game or the characters. What do I own? **

**Wings to Wings  
Chapter Two: Cruel Round One**

I looked at my cards, careful to angle them away from Fang. He smirked as he saw what I was doing.

Nudge giggled, looking at her cards. She jumped up and ran over to Angel to show her the card, whispering something too low for me to catch. Angel laughed as well.

"Excuse me!" Ella said. "I want to know what's so funny!" Nudge whispered in her ear as well. Ella burst out laughing.

"Okay," Iggy said. "Enough. Let's get started."

Ella was the first judge. She flipped over the first card. It was _cruel_. Ella read aloud the synonyms as well for Iggy. Iggy then carefully touched each of his cards to read them.

I looked over my cards. I found the one saying _doctor._ I knew I had to do that. I slammed it down on the table. It made a loud _smack_ sound. Iggy jumped and glared over my way. It was more at Fang, though.

"It was Max, not me," Fang explained. Iggy glared a bit farther down as he placed a card down gently.

"I can do it politely, with consideration for those with sensitive ears," Iggy said. He sat back up.

"Sorry, Ig," I apologized.

Gazzy grumbled. "I don't have any good cards!"

"Let me see them, Gazzy," Iggy said, holding out his hand. He leaned toward the Gasman.

"I'll just tell you; it's faster," Gazzy said. He whispered in Iggy's ear. Iggy grinned evilly.

"Do that last one," Iggy told Gazzy. The Gasman grinned as well, as a look of understanding crossed his face.

"I'm scared to see all of these," I muttered to Fang. He chuckled as he put down a card.

"I am, too. But I bet they're all one word or another describing you," Fang said.

I nudged his foot underneath the table.

"Are we ready?" Ella asked, gathering the red cards. She didn't look at them, leaving her hand on the table.

"Ella, can you tell me what that means?" Angel asked, holding out a card to Ella. Ella looked at it, thinking for a minute.

Ella whispered it to Angel, but she forgot to compensate for our super hearing. I heard her say, "It means someone who controls everything."

"Like Max?" Angel asked, looking up at Ella.

Ella smiled, and I narrowed my eyes. "Angel…" I said.

Angel shrugged. "I never said it was bad, did I?"

"No you didn't," Total said, trotting up and sitting down next to Angel. Akila was spread out in the kitchen on the tile. "It sounds like a good card for cruel."

"You mean when it describes me?" I asked.

"Well, you didn't want to keep me at first," Total replied. "Fang said so."

"Bambi eyes, Max, it was the Bambi eyes," Fang explained, holding his hands up.

"Just put it down, Angel," I said. Angel smiled and put the card face down.

Ella gathered all the cards and shuffled them. She put them down face up one by one as she announced it.

"_Dictators_."

"Those are cruel," Nudge said. "I think. I'm not positive exactly what it means. But I think those are like that. That does sound like Max almost, controlling everything. But it's not evil or cruel."

"Click," Fang said, mimicking pushing a button on a remote. Nudge shut her mouth.

_"Doctors._" There was a collective shudder around the table. I grinned, positive I would win.

Ella frowned. "Why are those cruel? Mom is a doctor of animals."

"You know the repercussions I was mentioning earlier about having wings?" I asked Ella. She nodded. "Well, evil mad scientist _whitecoat_ doctors are part of it." There was another shudder, especially from Iggy.

"Like losing your eyesight," Iggy added.

"_Clowns_."

The Gasman burst out laughing. "Clowns? Cruel? How?"

Ella looked very serious. "I had a very bad run in with a clown once."

"Really? What?" Gazzy asked, looking interested.

"Well, I'll only tell you if you tell me why doctors are so cruel," Ella said sweetly. She smiled at the Gasman.

"No, I'm good," Gazzy said quickly. "Continue."

"_My Family_?" Ella looked quizzical. "My family's not cruel!"

"That's what you think," I pointed out. "I've had some very bad experiences with, oh, I don't know, someone shredding my favorite pants for a bomb, or picking the lock on my closet…"

Iggy grinned, and slapped a high five with the Gasman.

"How you can high five perfectly every time without missing," Ella mused. "Well, moving on. _Vegetables._ Definitely."

"Hey!" Nudge exclaimed. She had recently gone all vegetarian, and didn't eat meat any more. "I hardly eat anything else! Veggies are good!"

"We get it, Nudge," Angel said, exasperated. "But _some _of us don't like vegetables."

I saw Iggy hide a smile behind his cards. I wondered if he had put it down.

"The last one is a _Create-A-Card,_" Ella said, holding it up. "Who's is this, and what does it stand for?"

"That stands for the School," Nudge explained promptly, shutting up right after that. That was interesting.

"Okay, I still don't understand what's so bad about all of this," Ella said, shaking her head. "Now, which is the best?"

"You should pick…" Angel started, her eyes zoning out.

"Oh, no, Angel. What did you say?" I asked, snapping my fingers in front of her face. She shook her head.

"Sorry, Max. I just want to win this one. It's a really good card," Angel apologized. Total snorted.

"If she has talents, she should be able to use them," Total said, examining one of his black wings. "I think that's a fair bet."

"I think that the family one is good," I said. "But, if you like doctors better, I'm not going to argue." Fang elbowed me.

"Let her choose what she wants," Fang said, grinning. "Apparently, she likes the card about clowns. I agree."

"Oh, and that's not a hypocritical statement at all," I said sarcastically.

Ella tapped a card on the table. "I choose clowns."

"What?" I exclaimed.

Fang smirked. "I win this round."

"What?!" I screeched. "With _clowns_?!"

"You don't want to know my story," Ella said seriously. She handed the green card to Fang. "So who had what card?"

"Well, it's kind of obvious, at least it is to me and it should be, that I did the create your own card," Nudge replied. She shrugged. "Oh well, I think it should have won."

"I did the dictators!" Angel said. "The ones like Max."

"Angel," I warned. "Well, sorry Ella, but I did doctors. In my opinion. But Mom's great, no kidding there. And Jeb's not too bad."

"I won with clowns!" Fang said, holding up his card with the green tucked behind it. They slipped out of his hands and landed in my lap. "Oh, sorry Max. Excuse my reach for my winning card."

He grabbed them, smirking at me. I grumbled.

"Iggy told me to do the family one," Gazzy said, pointing at Iggy. "It's his fault I didn't win."

Iggy laughed. "I think it's a good one, and Max agreed. If she's our dictator, that should have won."

I coughed into my sleeve.

"I did the vegetables," Iggy answered, shrugging. "I had nothing better."

"_Anything_ would have been better," Nudge said. "Really, Iggy, did you have to?"

"Ask any standard American kid and see what they say, Nudge."

I took the tray of cards from Ella and dealt out one card to everyone but Ella. I was judge now. I put the tray next to me for safekeeping.

I looked at the next green card. Oh, god. This was going to be interesting.

**Please review, and if you have an idea PM me! Thanks for reading. And the next chapter is going to be FUNNY, with a capital F-U-N-N-Y. That's all I'll say...**


End file.
